Pokemon Positive and Negative Versions
Pokemon Positive and Pokemon Negative are two new games in the Pokémon franchise. It takes place in the Kendu region, which resembles Australia, and contains over 200 new Pokémon '''along with Pokémon from previous games. The two games are very different. In Pokémon Plus, you play as the main character. In Pokémon Minus, you play as a grunt from the region's evil team. They have the same story, but they are seen in different perspectives depending on what game you're playing. The games also have different starters. The game also introduces new Evolutions and Pre-Evolutions for already existing Pokémon, along with new Mega Evolutions. Like Pokémon Sun and Moon, the game does not have a Pokémon League in the main game, but does have one in the Post-Game. Both games will be released in summer holidays 2017 and will be for the Nintendo Switch and the Nintendo 3DS. Characters Team Star Team Star is the region's evil team. They have fear that humans are destroying the places where Pokemon live in, and want to capture all the Pokemon, and create a whole new, artificial region on the moon. But for that, they need help of a really strong Pokémon. New features New types The games introduce four new types. The Light type, the Sound type, the Food type and the Cosmic type. Light type * '''Old Light type Pokémon: Sunkern (Grass/Light), Ampharos and Mega Ampharos (Light/Electric), Chinchou and Lanturn (Water/Light), Illumise and Volbeat (Bug/Light), Togepi, Togetic and Togekiss (Light (Togepi), Light/Fairy (Togetic and Togekiss), Finneon and Lumineon (Water/Light), Arceus (Light), Cherrim (Grass/Light) * Strong Against: Dark, Ghost, Ice. * Weak Against: Grass, Fire, Electric. Sound type * Old Sound type Pokémon: Chatot (Sound/Flying), Jigglypuff and Wigglytuff (Sound/Fairy), Whismur line (Sound, )C, Chingling and Chimecho (Sound/Psychic), Meloetta (Sound/Psychic or Sound/Fighting), Noibat and Noivern (Sound/Dragon), Woobat and Swoobat (Sound/Flying) * Strong Against: Grass, Steel, Flying * Weak Against: Rock, Ground, Ghost. Food type * Old Food Type Pokémon: Swirlix and Slurpuff (Fairy/Food), Vanillite line (Ice/Food), Cherubi (Grass/Food). * Strong Against: Ice, Fire, Grass. * Weak Against: Normal, Poison, Steel. Cosmic type *'Old Cosmic Type Pokémon': Elgyem and Beheeyem (Psychic/Cosmic), Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable (Fairy/Cosmic), Teddiursa and Ursaring (Normal/Cosmic), Solrock and Lunatone (Rock/Cosmic), Jirachi (Psychic/Cosmic), Deoxys (Psychic/Cosmic), Solgaleo (Cosmic/Steel), Lunaala (Cosmic/Ghost), Minior (Rock/Cosmic). *'Strong Against': Psychic, Fighting, Steel *'Weak Against': Rock, Fire, Ice. New moves/abilites TBA Pokémon Fusion Pokémon Fusion '''is a new feature similar to Mega Evolution introduced in '''Pokémon Positive and Negative. To perform this, you must have the item DNA Splicer and two or three certain Pokémon in your team. The fusion gets increased stats and access to new moves. Some fusions can have up to three types. Story Main article: Pokemon Positive and Negative Versions/Story New Pokémon Main article: Pokemon Positive and Negative Versions/Pokédex Regional variants Some older Pokémon that moved to the region lived and adapted in the Kendu region. This originated in Kendu Forms. The addapted Pokémon have different typing, different appearance, different movesets, and maybe even different ways of evolution. New Mega Evolutions New Ultra-Beasts The game introduces new Ultra-Beasts, along with returning ones, such as Nihilego. Version exclusives TBA Post-Game: Pokémon League After all the chaos that Team Star has made, now the player and his siblings can now finally attempt to become the Pokémon master. Some of the gym leaders and elite four members are characters that you have met through the journey. It just might surprise you who the champion is... Gym Leaders TBA Elite Four and Champion TBA Beta elements *The game was originally going to be called Pokémon Plus and Minus, but was scrapped due to the already existing article with that name. *The game was originally going to have regional variants for Sentret (Rock) and Furret (Rock/Light), but was eventually scrapped because of the idea itself being dumb. *The main game was originally going to have a Pokémon League, but was changed for the post-game. Trivia * Pokémon Positive and Negative are the Pokémon games that introduce the largest number of Pokémon, that number being over 200. * It's also the gen that introduces the largest number of types. * It's the first gen since Gen 6 that introduces evolutions and pre-evolutions for already-existing Pokémon, along with new Mega-Evolutions. * Pokémon Positive and Pokémon Negative are the two Pokémon games that differ most from each other. * The player's parents in the game are actually based on Poke-Luigi 3's (The creator of this article) real-life parents. Category:Poke-Luigi 3 Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Generation 8 Pokémon Category:Kendu region Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games